


[Podfic of] Gray in the Dark

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sidney finds out that Geno is a werecat, and that he... kind of has these strange... feelings. Well, it's something to think about besides his stupid concussion, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Gray in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gray in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367588) by [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1kdOYxy) [26.5 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1kdP6gx) [27.8 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 57:46

**Streaming:**  



End file.
